A New Arrival in the McBride Family transcript
Prolouge: The opening intro The now 36 year olds Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are looking right through their photo albums of their child hood years. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Wilbur Bud Loud and a twin daughter named Lila Roberta Loud. Lori and Bobby are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Bobby Jr. Santiago and a twin daughter named Jenna Santiago. Lynn and Francisco are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Connor Garrison and a twin daughter named Felicia Garrison. Lisa and David are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Adam Richardson and a twin daughter named Daisy Richardson. Leni and Chazz are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Brian Goldberg and a twin daughter named Kathy Goldberg. Luan and Benny are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Dean Hale and a twin daughter named Darla Hale. Luna and Sam are married to 1 another and they're now room mates and also have a twin daughter named Julia Sharp and another twin daughter named Olivia Sharp. Lana and Skippy are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Felix Morrison and a twin daughter named Chloe Morrison. Lola and Winston are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Edwin Sinclair and a twin daughter named April Sinclair. Lucy and Silas are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Simon Robinson and a twin daughter named Molly Robinson. Clyde and Sid are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Jason McBride and a twin daughter named Shelly McBride. Carl and Adelaide are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Marcus and Becky Casagrande as well. Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Jason, Shelly and Clyde are in the living room while a pregnant Sid is sitting right on the sofa and she's practicing her deep breathing exercises. Sid: Deeply Jason: "Hold it, carefully, hold it, carefully," Shelly: "now breathe out." Sid: Deeply Sid: "Jason? Shelly? believe this or not, I still got another day or 2 right before your new brother or sister's due." Shelly: "Shhhh. concentrate." Clyde: "Come on, you 2, let's go help prepare for your mother's baby shower party." Jason: "Okay, Dad," Shelly: "let's do it," Jason: "we're right with you." Jason, Shelly and Clyde being helping 1 another set up Sid's baby shower party by putting up the streamers, decorations and the Congratulations on your 2nd Born Son or Daughter banner right on the dining room walls. they sit right with Sid and begin speaking about it as well. Clyde: "So, Jason, Shelly," Sid: "how exactly are you guys feeling about this?" Jason: "Super good, Mom and Dad," Shelly: "we're super excited just as you are," Sid: "and while you 2 kids are at school, I'm gonna invite Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Bobby, Leni, Chazz, Luan, Benny, Luna, Sam, Lynn, Francisco, Lily, Rico, Lucy and Silas over to my baby shower party, except Adelaide and Carl, 'cause they live right on the exact same floor as we do." Category:The Louder House season 4 episode scripts